


童言无忌

by LubyankaMailroom



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubyankaMailroom/pseuds/LubyankaMailroom
Summary: Kenchi和猫的故事。
Relationships: 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 27
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woodyhinoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今天的玲於也是橘家的宝贝小孩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 瞎几把写  
> ooc ooc ooc！！  
> 虽然说是设定在平安时代，但是作者对日本历史一无所知，服饰什么的也是乱写，就当架空看吧（土下座）

初识的方式，Kenchi也记不清了，他只记得自己给一只乌云盖雪猫喂了条上品鳗鱼。那小猫高兴地围着他转了好几圈，又是蹭腿又是撒娇。

故事就是从这里开始的。

几天之后，Tetsuya拎着一个毛团子走过来。

“昨天捡到只小猫，我有隼了，你带回家养吧。”

小小的毛团子被揪住了后颈皮，全身毛发炸成一团，在半空中张牙舞爪。是有些眼熟的乌云盖雪毛色，干干净净，就是挺凶。

不过橘没想这么多。

“你知道我向来拿小动物没辙。”

“堂堂橘大阴阳师，连只小猫都搞不定？”

Tetsuya笑笑，不由分说，把小猫塞进了Kenchi的怀里。温温软软，还带着奶香。

黑色的小兽在Kenchi胸前嗅了嗅，突然一改之前的凶狠样，乖巧的翻身露出自己雪白的肚皮。

是在求人摸。

Kenchi象征性地伸出手指，随即就被小家伙欢快地舔了起来。

大阴阳师少见的愣住了。一旁的Tetsuya笑得前仰后合。

毛团子就这么被顺理成章地带回了橘家大宅。然后变成了个六七岁的男孩子，连名字都有，赖在Kenchi家怎么也赶不走。

就因为一条上品鳗鱼，颇有些廉价的缘分。

男孩子拽着他的袖子，哭得稀里哗啦：“Kenchi既强大又帅气，我就是要和Kenchi住一起嘛！我好不容易才躲过了宅子里的结界呢！”

拗他不过，橘只得蹲下来安慰。

小朋友一把搂住他，哭得更凶：“我花了好多金平糖才买通隼去求Tetsuya的...所以，可不可以不要赶我走？” 说罢还用通红的双眼去看他，委屈巴巴。

被男孩子的可爱迷了眼，橘大阴阳师愣愣的点了头。

过了好几天他才反应过来自己被Tetsuya摆了一道，提剑去找那家伙切磋了一番阴阳术。我说我怎么没看出来这猫是妖怪，原来是你做的手脚。橘大阴阳师一边结印一边说。

平安xx年，橘家大宅中多了个喜欢穿亮色直衣的可爱男孩子。

侍女们当他是Kenchi的私生子，每次看见都笑得暧昧。Kenchi也确实把他当小孩，给他请了识字先生，添置了不少给小朋友的玩具和书籍。

玲於不高兴，仰起脖子认真解释：“我和Kenchi是要一起睡觉的，才不是什么私生子，更不需要学习！”

Kenchi笑笑，只当是童言无忌。侍女们则是乐开了花，偏爱他更甚，连神社里最严肃的巫女见面也要塞给玲於一把零嘴。

男孩子就这样在偏爱中“长大”。

一晃八九年，昔日的小兽就像寻常人家的男孩一样，褪去了幼童稚嫩的面相，到了十五六模样。

虽说仍是少年，但却出落得更加清秀可人。一双杏仁眼和挑眉时的无辜神色，邻人见面都要向Kenchi夸赞玲於一番。

可是Kenchi只觉得现在的玲於更难对付了。

今年是少有的炎夏，空气翻腾着滚滚热浪，在有些狭小的书房中表现得更甚，Kenchi觉得清姬的烈火也不过是如此滋味了。

从唐国送来的阴阳术法文书晦涩难懂，加上窗外不停歇的阵阵蝉鸣与炎热的温度，扰得Kenchi有些心烦。更何况身边还有位分散注意力的家伙——露出猫耳猫尾的玲於。

“好热，我不想穿衣服嘛。”

“我昨天把隼打趴下了，我这么强，Kenchi不和我签契约吗？”

“今天神社里的贡品很好吃，偷吃的时候晴美姐姐没有抓到我哦。”

“Kenchi给我的书已经看完了，好无聊啊。”

“橘——Kenchi——”

“Kenchi快看，牙齿和爪子又变尖了哦！”男孩子对着Kenchi呲牙咧嘴，展示自己锋利的齿爪，还伸手够向他的衣角。

Kenchi不动声色地把衣服从玲於的爪子中救出来。

被无视了。

玲於烦躁地甩着尾巴，在藤席上拍打出规律的啪啪声。毫无预兆地，他躺上了Kenchi身前的矮几。

“理我嘛！”

Kenchi被他突然的举动吓了一跳，随即无奈地放下手中的书籍。

“等我看完这本好不好？玲於先自己玩一会吧。”说罢便从晦涩难懂的书籍中挑出一本带图画的塞给男孩子。

又敷衍我。玲於想。失去耐心的猫并不吃这一套。

试图像猫形态的自己一样在矮几上打滚，玲於扭动着身子，本就宽松的直衣散开，露出了他白皙的胸膛和肚皮。

还带着若有若无的甜香味。

最近玲於没少偷吃神社的贡品，因此肚子上新添了一层薄薄的脂肪，在本人的大幅度动作下泛起了小小的肉浪。

Kenchi无奈一笑，双手伸向男孩子的两侧腋下。

书桌上灵活扭动的猫瞬间僵了身子，咯咯笑着闪躲Kenchi的双手。

“好痒！Kenchi别欺负我了嘛。”不似责备，更像是撒娇的语气。

从小小的案几上翻身爬下，玲於试图拉开距离，却又被Kenchi抓住尾巴。

“下次再乱抓我的狩衣，我就给你剪指甲。”说罢还警告似的捏了捏尾巴根。

“都说了别挠……嗯！！”

男孩子突然停下了动作，翻过身来直勾勾地盯着Kenchi。橘见他不再移动，便在玲於的头顶停住身子。两人以一个暧昧的姿势定格在了藤席上。

着了魔似的，玲於抬头轻轻覆上了Kenchi的唇。

空气中的甜香味更加浓郁。玲於害怕被拒绝，他甚至给Kenchi下了定身术。

一个属于少年人的、直接而纯粹的吻。

玲於生涩地小口啃着Kenchi，舔舐出啧啧的水声，毫无技巧可言。

小声喘息着结束了这个吻。他意犹未尽地舔舔嘴，分开的嘴唇间还挂着银丝，全然一只偷腥的猫。随后迅速偏开了头，意识到了自己行为的严重后果。他不该这样做。

半截猫舌头都忘记收回嘴里。

男孩子后退几步，慌张跑出了屋。走之前甚至忘记解除定身术，留下Kenchi一个人被定在书房里，不知所措。

一定是天气太热了。玲於红着脸，为自己的冲动找了借口。

玲於踢着石子，无所事事地在城中游荡。

他的确是喜欢橘。因为喜欢，所以去和隼商量着接近橘的方法。而后又从Tetsuya那里听说橘喜欢小孩子，才变成如今的模样。

可是Kenchi总拿自己当小孩。

早知道就变成性感成熟的大人了，都是隼那家伙的破烂建议。Kenchi不会是以为猫妖和正常孩子的成长速度一样吧。而且经过今天这么一出，小心思就彻底暴露了，说不定还会被橘赶出家门。

啊，好烦。玲於挠挠头。诱惑人类好难，那些同族的大姐姐们都是怎么做到的呢？

去找隼打一架吧。

直到天色黑透，玲於才回了橘家大宅。

准确的说是被隔壁Tetsuya的式神小森隼背回来的。说是玩闹的时候伤到了腿，男孩子眼角泛红好像还哭过。侍女们凑上前去，关切地替他处理伤口，掏出零嘴哄他开心。Kenchi也是一脸关心，那神情与平常别无二致。

橘把玲於抱回房间，问道：“怎么弄的？当真是自己摔的？”

“是今天和隼切磋的时候不小心...”玲於越说越小声。

玲於向他展示自己故意留在腿上的伤口。Kenchi掐了个法决，红肿的伤痕好了大半。他笑着揉玲於的头：“下次小心些就是了，没什么不好意思的。今天早些休息吧。”

说罢，橘起身准备离开，却被男孩子轻轻拉住衣角。

无言许久，玲於开口：“Kenchi是讨厌我了吗？平常都会陪我睡的...而且我的腿真的好疼哦...”

男孩子怕疼，这是橘家大宅上下都知道的道理。更何况是如今委屈到一对猫耳都微微下垂的玲於呢？

没有人能拒绝。甚至不需要用猫妖擅长的媚术。

Kenchi叹口气，看着玲於的眼睛，摇了摇头。

“不会讨厌玲於的。”

玲於欢快地钻进Kenchi的怀里，头紧贴着他的胸膛。

还好，他没有讨厌我。小猫快乐极了，把Kenchi搂得更紧。

反正亲都亲了，其他的迟早都是我的。

仗着可爱，今天的玲於依然在橘家当着小孩。

至于后来玲於听从隼的建议，对着Kenchi用媚术却被当场识破，就是另一个故事了。

隼：嘁 你们就把我当工具人是吗


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 玲於终于如愿以偿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写的超级艰难...并且没啥逻辑（因为你菜）  
> 我真的不适合写黄（跪）  
> 这篇文已经和平安时代没啥关系了  
> 依然的ooc 轻点打我呜呜呜  
> 啊对了 这不是未成年车！是妖精所以绝对成年了啦
> 
> 虽然但是 桃花妖是omi哦 我想看他穿白无垢（老色批了）

白天变短，黑夜渐长，平安京的冬天悄然到来。不知从哪一天起，松软的雪便已经铺满了橘宅的院子，猫爪子踩上去会留下一个一个的小梅花印子。

玲於喜欢玩雪，可是他不喜欢冬天，他最怕冷了。

听人们说今年还是罕见的寒冬。

不愿意穿厚重的冬衣，玲於干脆整日以猫的形态在橘宅上蹿下跳。于是橘家的可爱男孩子玲於“回家探亲”，只留下了他平日里“养”的乌云盖雪猫小玲。

不过小玲可没有玲於那么招人喜欢。侍女们喜欢小玲可爱的模样，却苦恼它的坏脾气。

小玲有圆溜溜的绿眼睛，粉色的鼻尖，雪白的肚皮和山竹小爪子，奶声奶气的嗓音，但一点也不亲人，是只有Kenchi能摸的猫。不能打扰它睡觉，也不能说它的坏话。

从来没人见过它撒娇，而且，挠人超疼。

出太阳的日子里，十有八九可以看到小玲轻巧灵活地翻上房顶，在刻有神兽的砖瓦间露着肚皮晒太阳。碰上雨雪天气，便能看见它缩在房里的暖炉边小憩。若寻遍橘宅都没有它的影子，那必然就是在Kenchi的身边睡觉。

这是近日里橘宅侍女间流传着的言论。

今天也是一如既往。

“小玲真是长不大的小猫呢，明明也快成年了，却还是这种四肢伸展的小猫睡姿。” 侍女们调侃着小玲在Kenchi身边的放肆睡姿。

小猫听到说话声，一骨碌爬进Kenchi怀里，扭头对着侍女龇牙咧嘴，满是戒备。

“诶呀，小玲听到我说坏话了吗？真是不亲人。”

“哼，整座宅子里就和您亲，明明平常我们喂的也不少呢。”

“就是。”

向来爱猫的小姑娘们一句接着一句，对Kenchi诉说自己的委屈。

Kenchi费了好大劲才打发走了侍女们，他轻轻扯怀里小猫的耳朵：“玲於也对人家好点，都是照顾你的人呀。”

“只是替你喂了我几顿饭，就觉得可以怎么样了。”玲於不屑地甩着尾巴，“你也知道她们见到我的样子，被一群人围在中间摸来摸去很不舒服的。”

“谁让你长得好看。”Kenchi笑他。

“那不是我的错。”

黑猫眨了眨圆圆的眸子，颇为无辜地把爪子伸进Kenchi的衣服踩奶，带着几分撒娇的意味，喉间发出愉悦的呼噜声。最近新换上的暄软毛发扫在Kenchi的胸口，带着撩拨人心的痒意。

玲於心情很好呢，Kenchi看着他想。

然而玲於的好心情在第二天便消失殆尽。

要说原因果然还是因为长谷川慎。最近这个男孩子仗着父辈与Kenchi的交情频繁出现在橘宅中，理由那叫一个冠冕堂皇，说什么要向Kenchi讨教阴阳术。

起初玲於并不在意，毕竟Kenchi是全平安京数一数二的阴阳师，登门拜访的人甚至都可以排起长队。每每想到这儿，玲於还有些小骄傲。可渐渐地，他品出些不对劲来。

讨教阴阳术需要坐这么近吗？只是学习阴阳术就算了，干什么三天两头就约Kenchi出去？一会赏雪一会品茶的，Kenchi才没有那闲心陪你胡闹呢。

虽然橘大阴阳师从来不收徒，但玲於还是一看见这家伙就心烦。

今天的男孩子一身浅蓝色的小直衣，对着Kenchi小声说自己一大早就来打扰实在是不好意思，可前几天学习的束缚咒还有不懂之处，想请Kenchi桑指点。

一副软软萌萌很好欺负的样子，说完还不忘露出一个友好的微笑。

知道来打扰Kenchi不好那就不要来了嘛。束缚咒束缚咒，你三周前问的就是这个，即使是最笨的学生也能掌握了。玲於准备离这个讨厌的家伙远点。

然后前爪刚迈出门就听见了不得了的话。

“近些日子常来打搅您，实在是不好意思。相信您一定看出我的心思了吧。”慎乖顺的低垂着眼，“那我就挑明了说吧...能否让我拜入您的门下？如能成为您的弟子，家父定会欣慰的吧。”

玲於在一旁看戏，坐等慎被拒绝。

Kenchi面露难色：“慎君，你知道我的规矩。”

“看在家父的份上也不行吗？Kenchi桑就不能为了我…破了这个规矩？”乖巧的男孩贴得更近，兔牙咬住下唇，伸手轻轻拉住Kenchi的衣角。

出问题，出大问题。他玲於怎么能容许这样的事情发生在自己面前。

玲於纵身跃上矮几，伸着爪子扒拉Kenchi的衣角。Kenchi不明白玲於突然的动作，把他拢进了怀里。

慎的动作被玲於打断，有些尴尬：“诶呀，玲玲也在呀。真是不好意思，今天没给你带零嘴呢。”说完伸手要摸小猫的头。

玲玲，谁是玲玲啊。Kenchi都没叫这么亲。

玲於抬手就是一爪子。

“呜！！”慎收回手，小臂上多了三道血痕，在男孩子白皙的皮肤上显得格外刺眼。

“玲…小玲！怎么又抓人？”Kenchi呵斥玲於。

“不要紧的，”慎捂着胳膊，“是我不好啦，上来就摸玲玲。倒是玲玲，只让Kenchi桑抱，关系真好呢。”

Kenchi放下怀里的玲於，转身给慎包扎伤口。留下玲於一个人在垫子上生闷气。

一身蓝色狩衣的Kenchi，和一身浅蓝色水干衣的慎坐在一起，般配得出奇，看得玲於心里很不是滋味。

Kenchi竟然为了他凶我。猫委屈到双耳下垂却无人安慰，最后只得在暖炉边卧下。

一边的Kenchi给慎包好伤口，板起脸：“慎君，今日之事，不必再提。若是还有什么问题，橘宅随时欢迎你。”

慎礼貌地道谢告辞，留下了一人一猫在房中独处。

“玲於。”Kenchi唤他。

玲於扭扭尾巴尖，装睡着。

“生气了？”Kenchi捞起地上的猫团子。

“谁让你凶我…哎呀轻点抱我。”

“我凶你是因为你挠人，你说说，这是本周第几次了？”Kenchi不知从哪掏出一把小巧的银剪子，“鉴于大家都来找我告状，这指甲还是剪掉比较好。”

“嗯…”迷迷糊糊的玲於窝在Kenchi腿上，没听明白。

等爪子被Kenchi握在手里，按捏肉垫挤出指甲的时候，玲於才发觉不对劲。

“呜啊你干什么！”玲於一个蹬腿蹦出老远，缩在墙角瑟瑟发抖。

Kenchi笑得温柔：“剪指甲啊，我们说好的。”

玲於看着Kenchi逼近，感觉大事不妙。情急之下，小猫急中生智，化作人形，讨好般对着Kenchi伸出自己的手：“你看嘛，指甲一点也不长！”奶油面包似的小手，指甲保养得当，干干净净，圆润光滑，确实是不该剪的样子。

“不行，别拿人形骗我，指甲今天无论如何都要剪掉。”Kenchi故作严肃，“玲於乖，剪完了今晚有鳗鱼饭吃。”

典型的打一巴掌再给个甜枣行为。没得商量，指甲看来必然是要断送在橘大阴阳师的手中。

“那…”玲於不屑于向生活低头，一顿鳗鱼饭的诱惑力显然不够，他开始想办法逃过这一劫。

“那Kenchi亲我一口吧！就这里，亲了我就让你剪！”小猫对着Kenchi指指自己的脸颊，心中小算盘打的啪啪响。

上次玲於给Kenchi施定身术后，他俩都心照不宣地不再提这件事。之后除了玲於照常缠着Kenchi陪他睡觉之外，两人之间再无别的亲密举动。所以今天玲於是打定了主意Kenchi不敢亲他。小猫带着胜利的微笑看着身前的阴阳师，一副得意洋洋的样子。

然后发现了Kenchi低下头缓缓靠近的身子。玲於的脑子瞬间宕机。

太近了，近到额前那缕蓝发都扫到了他的脸。该怎么做？乖乖被亲？

好强如佐野玲於，选择在这种时候反将一军。他转过头，正面迎上Kenchi。

双唇相接。Kenchi挑眉，转而啃咬玲於的上唇。

这是小猫没想到的展开。他双颊通红，连连后退，最后干脆直接变成猫型，自暴自弃般把头埋进垫子，配合地伸出一只爪子：“快剪吧！”

声音闷闷的，Kenchi听了在一边前仰后合地笑。

玲於不知道自己是怎么离开屋子的。剪完指甲感觉怪怪的，他好像连路都不会走了。

晃着晕乎乎的小脑袋走到院里的老槐树底下，玲於灵巧地起跳，顺着树干爬至高处，再蹦上院墙。一套动作行云流水，毫无破绽。

本该是这样。

圆润的爪子尖无法勾住树干，在第一步便失了败的玲於，屁股着地摔了个结结实实。

还好没人看见。玲於抖了抖身上的土，尴尬极了。他越是想越是生气，若不是那个叫慎的小孩跑来添乱，自己的指甲也不会被剪掉。

下次见面，他一定要好好教训一下那个小孩。

一肚子委屈的玲於干脆直接找隼诉苦，当然省略了自己爬树失败的狼狈经历。

Tetsuya家的日和坊正在用茶筅搅拌浅绿色的茶汤，颇有几分茶艺大师的味道。

“所以他又亲你了？”隼笑的暧昧，“我说你们俩都到这一步了，啥时候公开啊？”

“哪一步？明明我们俩就没有过实质性进展。Kenchi可能更喜欢慎那种类型的吧。”玲於捧着小茶杯，委屈巴巴。

“呸，你这茶好苦。”

“不喜欢就别喝，那是我给先生准备的。”

玲於赌气般放下杯子：“先生先生先生，一口一个先生，你和他又进展到哪一步了？”

“我们？当然是该做的都做了。”

哈哈，我就不该问。玲於差点掀桌子。

“哎你别着急，我刚好有个想法。”隼放下手头的茶筅，“猫妖不是最会化作人形诱惑人类了吗，你也试试啊。”

“抢在别人之前得到他，不就不怕他被抢走了嘛。”循循善诱。

“你就不怕Kenchi一剑劈了我？那可是橘大阴阳师。”

隼对着玲於挑眉：“怎么会呢？他那么宠你。诶等等，你该不会是没学过媚术吧？橘家的小猫妖，竟然不会媚术，说出去会笑死人的。”

玲於狠狠瞪了隼一眼，站起来整理衣服：“当然学过，你不要小瞧我。”虽说自己是从小在人类身边蹭吃蹭喝的离群猫妖，但媚术还是会用的。

只是，只是从来没有对谁用过罢了。

“试试就试试，我...我先走了！”

玲於才不会承认自己学艺不精。

小森还在后面喊：“祝你成功～明天给你带红豆饭！”

嘁，不就是诱惑一个男人吗，有什么难的。

待Kenchi结束朝廷派来的任务，回到家时，天色已经渐暗。

朝廷向他下达了封印桃花妖的命令，本以为是只无名小妖，结果却是个几人合力才能封印的大妖。经历了一场恶战的他现在只想回房好好吸一吸玲於的小肚子。

然而多年的修行让他从一进屋就发觉到了不对劲。

房间弥漫着一股淡淡的甜香，玲於是人形的模样，双耳下垂，背对着他缩在榻榻米的一角，光线昏昏暗暗，看不真切。

“玲於？怎么不点灯？”Kenchi点上灯，疑惑于小猫反常的行为。

空气中的香甜气味突然浓烈了起来，似是有了实体，甜腻粘稠，缠住Kenchi的躯体，涌入四肢百骸五脏六腑，激起阵阵快感，带起不该有的热度。

好热。

“Kenchi...”玲於转过头，半眯着眼睛小声唤橘。两个音节的名字带着含糊的鼻音，勾人魂魄一般，被他念得色情至极。过大的衣服随着他的动作从肩头滑落，露出男孩子大半面雪白胸膛和浅粉色的乳头。是Kenchi最喜欢的一件狩衣，宝蓝色的绸缎上绣有暗色的花纹，只衬得玲於的皮肤更加白皙。

他看着Kenchi一步步上前。就快成功了，只要再向前走一步...

“媚术，嗯？”Kenchi控制捆妖绳，把始作俑者捆了个结结实实，“真是长本事了啊，玲於。”

慌乱间玲於解除了媚术，甜腻的香味瞬间没了刚刚的气势。“等等，Kenchi听我解释...呜啊！！”

绳子被操纵着捆得更紧，绳结擦过他挺立的乳尖，激起一阵颤栗。

“说吧，谁给你出的主意？隼？”

玲於心虚，低下头不再看他。

“为什么这么做？”Kenchi抚上玲於头顶毛茸茸的双耳，摸他耳朵尖上的绒毛。

“原因…”猫委屈地垂下耳朵，“原因Kenchi不知道吗？你明明知道的。你知道我想和你吃饭，想陪你睡觉，想对你撒娇，想要每天的亲吻，也想...也想跟你做爱...”

男孩子眼圈泛红，说话带着哭腔：“你早就知道我这份心思的！可是为什么…就不愿意回应我呢？就因为我是妖怪？”

“你明明在一开始就可以把我赶出家门的——”

Kenchi低头吻他。

温柔的，纯粹的，本能的，炽热的。充满欲望的吻。

“唔嗯…”舌尖相互纠缠直到下巴发酸，玲於的小脑瓜被搅得一塌糊涂。

“这是？”玲於疑惑，不安，甚至带着丝丝惶恐。

“回应你，然后做爱。”Kenchi解开男孩子身上宽大的狩衣，俯身含住他腿间的性器。

太超过了。

口腔温暖湿热，舌头柔软灵活，太超过了。

玲於嘤咛着后退，一个劲求他慢些，尾巴却诚实地绕上Kenchi的小腿，求饶声也在快感的刺激下逐渐变成小声的呻吟，像是邀请。

白嫩的大腿打开又夹紧，玲於咬住自己的下唇，颤抖着在Kenchi口中迎来了高潮。

“玲於真敏感啊。”Kenchi吐出口中的精液抹在玲於腿间，调笑身下的男孩子。

还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，玲於后背无力地靠在墙上，像是一滩划掉的奶糕，明显没听明白他说的话。

于是Kenchi转头啃上男孩子颤抖的大腿根，两排牙齿碾磨着大腿内侧的软肉，在大腿上留下浅红色的整齐牙印。

回过了神，玲於哼哼着求他松口，声音甜软，眼角含着泪光，一副很好欺负的样子。

“你轻点嘛。”撒娇一样的嗔怪。

男孩子乖巧地换成了跪趴的姿势，向Kenchi露出自己雪白的腰臀，抬头用湿润的眼睛看他，细长的尾巴一晃一晃，暗含期待。

极易掌控的姿势。kenchi轻轻掐他腰侧的软肉，激得男孩哼哼着躲闪。

Kenchi笑他沉不住气：“把腿夹紧了。”下一秒，伴随着衣服解开的声音，双腿被摁住，滚烫的性体在玲於软弹雪白的腿根间抽插了起来。

“等等唔——”三根手指塞进了玲於嘴里，捏住滑腻腻的舌头来回搅动，带着勾人的痒。无法挣脱，无法拒绝。

玲於的身子被Kenchi撞得前后耸动，几乎跪不住。身后人的性器滚烫，直烫得他皮肤发红，身上的衣摆垂下，有一下没一下地在他的屁股上来回乱蹭。

尾巴被顺着一个一个骨节捏到底，玲於的呻吟声变成了哭喊。

好热，自己的身体要着火了。但是又好舒服，感觉就可以这样去了。

玲於的小脑袋瓜晕晕乎乎，只觉得腿根火辣辣的疼，疼痛里又渐渐滋生了痒，屡屡蹭过会阴处的性器也带来了异养的快感。

身子软绵绵的，像是要融化掉，使不上劲。

大腿肯定破了，明天还能走路吗？玲於用他一团浆糊一样的脑子想。

不过很快这想法就被抛在了脑后，他已经无法正常思考了。仿佛模模糊糊的世界里只剩下了Kenchi修长有力的手指，低沉的喘息和滚烫的性体。

恍惚间他感觉Kenchi射在了自己的屁股上，微凉的精液顺着滚烫的大腿流下，却不能缓解半分难耐的滚烫。

大腿根果然红肿破皮，像是熟透的软桃子。

“好孩子。”奖励似的，Kenchi握住男孩子腿间挺立的性器，忽略他不住的告饶声，上下套弄。

玲於最后呜咽着在他的手间高潮，舒服到舌头外伸脚趾蜷缩，眉眼间尽是满足之色。

“唔…抱抱我嘛。”他向着Kenchi伸出双手，哑着嗓子撒娇。

他终于如愿以偿了。

（第二天热心的隼送来了红豆饭，被玲於爆打一顿。）


End file.
